The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to controlling in-building equipment and, more particularly, to gesture-based control of the in-building equipment.
Traditionally, a person's interaction with in-building equipment such as an elevator system, lighting, air conditioning, electronic equipment, doors, windows, window blinds, etc. depends on physical interaction such as pushing buttons or switches, entering a destination at a kiosk, etc. Further, a person's interaction with some in-building equipment is designed to facilitate business management applications, including maintenance scheduling, asset replacement, elevator dispatching, air conditioning, lighting control, etc. through the physical interaction with the in-building equipment. For example, current touch systems attempt to solve requesting an elevator from other locations other than at the elevator through, for example, the use of mobile phones, or with keypads that can be placed in different parts of the building. The first solution requires the users to carry a mobile phone and install the appropriate application. The second solution requires installation of keypads which is costly and not always convenient.
With advances in technology, systems requiring less physical interaction can be implemented such as voice or gesture controlled systems with different activation systems. For example, an existing auditory system can employ one of two modes to activate a voice recognition system. Typically, a first mode includes a user pushing a button to activate the voice recognition system, and a second mode includes the user speaking a specific set of words to the voice recognition system such as “OK, Google”. However, both activation methods require the user to be within very close proximity of the in-building equipment. Similarly, current gesture based system require a user to approach and be within or near the in-building equipment, for example, the elevators in the elevator lobby.
None of these implementations allow for calling and/or controlling of in-building equipment such as an elevator from a particular location and distance away.